Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/George's Train Station
This is the second chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. Level 11 *There were carol singers singing in the Train Station. *The music plays! *''Suddenly a mystery's calling'' *''Falala'' *''light is gone a star is falling'' *''Falala'' *''choo choo choo a distant sound a'' *George sings! *''tick-a tick clock turns twelve around'' *''Suddenly a mystery's calling'' *George sings last! *''Falala'' *The music finishes. *The family excluding Antonio, Brigid and Angela. *George: Welcome - and Merry Christmas! I'm George! Can I get you anything? *Emily: Actually, we're just wondering if this is the right place to catch the Miracle Express? *George: Ho Ho Ho! You bet it is! *George: Though she is a bit late... which is highly unusual for her.. *Paige touches Patrick to get her. *Patrick: The train WILL take us to see Santa, correct? *George: Oh, of course! *George: Though you know, this is a MAGIC train... *George: ...so everyone finds their own destination. *Paige: De-ti-nation? *George: Something like that. *George: That is IF the train leaves at all... *Some time later... *Emily: While we're waiting for the train to arrive, I might as well help you out today. *The sleeping man arrives. *George: Oh, that would be wonderful! *George leaves the place. After the level *Mary Claus enter the station and places the present. Then Mary sits. *Paige enters the place and runs around. *Francois and Evelyn enter the station. *Francois: Whew, what a big station! So many stops! *George enters the station. *George: Don't worry everybody, I'm sure the train will arrive soon! *Paige: Woo! Woo! All aboard the Angel express! *Sleeping man: SKNX-X-X-!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *George leaves the place. *Paige: Hi, I remember you! *Mary: Well there you are again, little angel. *Mary: Meeting the same angel twice. I'm sure it's a sign! *Paige: Woo! Woo! *Paige leaves the place. *Evelyn: Well, I hate to say it, but maybe the train broke down? *Emily: Paige would be SO disappointed. *Evelyn: Don't worry, dear - we can always go back to Snuggford. Level 12 *Paige enters the place. There was a passenger train stopping. *Paige: It's here! It's here! The Miracle train is here! *Sleeping man: SKNX-X-X-!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *The passengers come out as Patrick and Francois see. *PatrickL No, sweetie - that's just another passenger train. *Paige: When's it gonna come, Daddy? *Patrick: Shouldn't they make an announcement or something? *Francois: It's all very strange... I tried calling the number... *Francois: But there was no answer... *The passengers get into the train, and George enters the place. *George: Don't you worry! The Miracle Express will be here - you have my word! *Evelyn: Well, I guess now we know why it's called the 'Miracle Express'. *Francois and Patrick leave the place. The train leaves. *Evelyn: It's a miracle if it actually shows up. *George: Excuse me miss, have we met before?? *Evelyn: Ahem... Not that I... recall? *Evelyn leaves the place. *George: Strange... I could have swam... *Edward leaves the place. Then goes George. During the level *Paige looks at the trains with Emily. *The train passes. *Paige: It's here! It's here! The Miracle train is here! *Emily: No, sweetie - that's just another passenger train. *Repeats 3 more times, then Paige leaves the place. After the level *Mary Claus enters the station to sit. *Paige and Francois enter the place, then Patrick. *Patrick: Paige, Emily! Let's go see the trains! *Sleeping man: SKNX-X-X-!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *Francois and Patrick leave the station. *Paige: Mary! Mary Did you know we're going to see Santa? *Mary: Really? What a coincidence! Me too! *Paige: Really? *Mary: I sure am! *Mary: I just hope my husband isn't too tired when we arrive... He has to work really hard, you know. Level 13 *Paige gives cookies to Mary. *Paige: NOW do we have enough? *Mary: Well, that ought to do it - it could use some magic sprinkles, though. *Evelyn: Aren't you a bit, er… 'mature' to be making cookies for Santa? *Mary: Of course not! You're NEVER too old to believe in magic. *Mary: Now, let's go find some of those sprinkles! *Mary, Francois and Paige leave to get sprinkles. *Emily: Such a lovely old lady. *Patrick: She's very sweet to play along with Paige like that. *Patrick leaves the place. After the level *George enters the place. He fixes the clock. *Patrick, Evelyn and Paige enter the place. *Paige: What are you doing? *George: I'm checking the Miracle clock! *George: It's a special clock that keeps track of the comings and goings of the Miracle Express! *Paige: Is it broken? *George: I don't think so... *George: The click was here even BEFORE I opened my restaurant... *George: ...and it's accurately predicted the arrival of the Miracle Express ever since. *Paige: Does it make a choo choo sound too? *George: Oh, just you wait! *George: It brings more joy to families than any sound in the whole world! *George: Makes me wish it could be Christmas every day! *George continues fixing. *Evelyn: All the more reason we should go home... *Evelyn: Something really bad must have happened for it to be so late. Level 14 *Emily enters the place. *Paige: What's in the box? *Mary: Psst, it's a secret present for my husband. *Paige: I have a secret too! *Paige: Psst, I made a wish on a falling star. *Mary: Well, whatever you do - don't tell anyone what you wished for. *Mary: Else it might not come true. *Francois and Patrick enter the place. *Paige agrees. Paige, Francois and Patrick leave the place. After the level *Paige enters the place to see Emily. *Emily gave Paige a hug. *Then Paige goes to Mary. *Paige: Miss? *Mary: Mary. Remember? Call me Mary. *Paige: When I see Santa, I need him to make my wish come true. With magic sprinkles. *Mary: Ooooh! he gave you some magic sprinkles, how did he? *Paige agrees. *Mary: He must have really liked you then - he doesn't share those very often. *Paige: GASP! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MAGIC SPRINKLES?! *Sleeping man: HMRPH? *Mary: Of course! It's how I met the love of my life. *Sleeping man: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *Mary: Quiet now, sweetheart - we don't want to wake him up. Level 15 *George cleans the table. *Evelyn: This is ridiculous, Edward. *Evelyn: We should all go back to Snuggford NOW - *Evelyn: - before we end up celebrating Christmas... God knows where! *Edward: Have faith, Evelyn. The train will come. *Evelyn leaves the place. *George: Evelyn, you day? Hmmm... I'm still sure I've met your wife before... *Edward: I think you would've remembered, George. *Edward leaves the place. After the level *Evelyn and Edward enter the place. *Evelyn: I suppose it'll be left up to ME to break the news to Paige that this....'Christmas train' isn't coming, won't it. *George: Come now, Evelyn - you still believe in Christmas miracles, don't you? *Evelyn: Of course I don't! I'm an adult. *George: Well, I'm an adult too, and I believe in Christmas magic! *Evelyn: Well, good for you. *Evelyn: Unfortunately, the rest of us live in the REAL world... *Evelyn: ...where we don't celebrate Christmas by waiting for a stupid train that's NEVER GOING. TO COME! *Evelyn leaves the place. *Edward: You see, George? You would've remembered. Level 16 *Paige: Mary? I was thinking... Do you know where Santa lives? *Mary: Of course I do! *Mary: Though he isn't home that much... *Mary: Christmas is always hectic... *Emily: I feel his pain! *Sleeping man: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *Paige: Shhh, mama. We don't want to wake him up. *Paige leaves the place. *Mary: That daughter of yours really IS an angel. *Mary leaves the station. During the level *The kids are trying to wake the sleeping man. Paige scares the kids away to avoid waking him up. After the level *Francois and Patrick enter the place. *Patrick: Emily, do you have our tickets ready? *Emily: I thought I gave them to you. Why? *George: Why? You need the tickets to get to Santa! You are traveling by train after all! *George: You don't want to get thrown off the train now do you? *Patrick: What, you mean they'd leave us stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the freezing cold? *George: Something like that yes... *Patrick: And we wouldn't be able to contact anyone for days, maybe even weeks? *George: Yes... *Patrick: No.. Christmas? *George: Yes, no Christmas... *Francois: WHAT? Patrick? Did Emily give them to you? *Patrick was surprised. *George: I'm just kidding, it's not that cold! *Emily: Me too. I have the tickets right here. *Patrick and Emily gave a hug! Level 17 *George fixes the clock. *Emily and Paige enter the place. *Emily: What's the matter, George? *George: The clock that keeps time for the Miracle Express... *George: ...it was on five minutes before twelve when I closed up last night. *George: It's still there now... like it's stuck or something. *George: It's never done that before. *Paige: Is the train still coming?! *George: Now, now - don't you worry... *George: …you have to keep believing if you want Christmas Miracles to come true, remember? *Patrick enters the place while George keeps fixing the clock. *The clock is working. Mary enters the station. *Patrick and Paige leave the place. After the level *Emily leaves the place while George now making the clock work. *Mary: What do you think happened? *George: I haven't the foggiest... *George: It's never happened before. *Mary: Oh, it's happened before... *Mary[[: ...50 years ago to be precise... *[[George (Delicious character)|George: 50 years ago? Level 18 *Paige and Emily enter the place. Paige sees the clock! *Mary gave Paige a hug! *Paige: When we go back to Snuggford, will you come to our restaurant? *Emily: Sweetheart - I don't think Mary even knows where Snuggford is. *Paige: Yes, she does! I saw her there. *Mary: That's right - I WAS in Snuggford, and that's how I first met THIS little angel. *Mary: Me and my husband own... a 'gift shop', you know... *Mary: He's IMPOSSIBLE to buy for. *Mary: So off I go to Snuggford, trying to find something - ANYTHING that he hasn't already seen... *Mary: ...and who should I almost bump into but my husband! *Sleeping man: SKNX-X-X-!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! *Mary: Like I said - IMPOSSIBLE. *Paige: Like... a miracle, you mean? *Mary: Right you are, dear! Right, indeed... *Paige goes to Edward. *Edward, Evelyn and Paige leave the place, and George goes to fix the clock. The clock isn't working. After the level *Emily: You know, if you ever are in Snuggford again, please do drop by for a visit. *Emily: Both you and your husband. *Mary: That's very sweet of you, dear. I can see where your daughter gets it from. *Mary: I'll make you a deal - you make sure she never loses that Christmas spirit, and one day we'll come for a visit. *Emily: It's a deal! *Mary leaves the station. The clock is ticking1 *Emily: Did the clock just...? *Emily: I guess not. *The clock hits one minute to arrival. Level 19 *The click is ticking the last minute! *Paige: Pleeeease tell me what's in the secret present! Please, please, please, please! *Mary: Okay, I'll tell you - but you HAVE to promise to keep it a secret... *The clock struck twelve! George enters the place! *George: IT'S HERE!! EVERYONE - THE MIRACLE EXPRESS IS HERE! *Francois and Patrick ran into the place! *Mary: Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough, little angel. *The Miracle Express train is HERE! *The train stopped and there was smoke! *Paige: Mary, Mary! The train is here! *The sleeping man woke up! *Patrick: I'm sure she's around here somewhere, sweetheart. *Sleeping man: Have you seen my wife? She's about... this tall. *Emily: I think she may have gone to use the bathroom before we board. *Sleeping man: Much obliged. *The sleeping man leaves. *Amanda: Sorry about the delay folks! *Amanda: The Miracle Express unfortunately can't depart... *Evelyn: Yes... Yes! *Amanda: We're going ot take on some water and resupply - we'll leave tomorrow! *Evelyn: No, no, nooo… *Francois: Time to pack our suitcases! *Amanda leaves the station. *Everyone else leave except Emily. During the level *Emily gets the supplies of water on the train. After the level *Patrick and Paige enter the place. *Patrick: C'mon, Emily! Let's go have a look at the train. *Patrick, Paige and Emily leave for a view. *Sleeping man's wife: Pardon me - have you seen my husband? He was wearing a hat? *Emily: Hmm... Have you checked the platform? A lot of people are out there checking out the train? *Sleeping man's wife: Thank you. *One woman leave. Amanda enters the station. *Emily: Excuse me - I was just wondering... You didn't say why the train had been delayed. *Amanda: I'm afraid we had ourselves a few non-believers, ma'am. *Amanda: Couldn't convince 'em, so we had to wait for a connecting train to transfer them to. *A sleeping man enters. *Sleeping man: Hmm... I still can't find her... *Emily: Funny - Mary couldn't have gone for. We'll keep an eye out. *Sleeping man: Mary? Who's Mary? Level 20 *A sleeping wife arrives at the station. They gave a hug! *Sleeping wife: Surprise! You weren't hiding from me, were you? *They gave a hug. George enters the place. *Emily: Y-you two are together? *George: Sniff! Don't you just LOVE Christmas? *The couple leave. Amanda enters the station. *Amanda: Okay, folks! The sooner we get this luggage on board, the sooner we can depart! *Amanda leaves the station, Patrick and Paige leaves the place. During the level *Emily gets the suitcases on the train. After the level; Post-chapter *Patrick, Evelyn, Edward and Francois get the luggage to the train. *George: Evelyn! Now I remember where we met before! *Evelyn: Ahem... You do? *George: Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. *George: Besides, I'm sure Santa already knows you're coming... *Emily: Excuse me? ...Mom? *Paige enters with the bag. *Paige: I still can't find Mary! *Patrick: Don't worry sweetheart - I'm sure she's on the train by now. *Emily: Paige, do you have your suitcase? *Paige: Yes mommy!! *Patrick: C'mon, everyone! Let's not miss the Miracle Express! *Patrick, Francois, Evelyn and Edward load the luggage to the train. *Paige: Wait! *Paige: Mary forgot her present! *Amanda warns them. *Amanda: Hurry folks, the train is leaving! *Emily loads the luggage to the train. All aboard the train! *George: Sniff! Don't you just LOVE Christmas? *The Miracle Express started the adventure! *There's Emily, Paige, Francois! All heading to adventure!